


Dream Lover

by MissToastie



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Apparently all I do is write smut fanfics, F/F, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Life would probably be a lot easier for Jane Rizzoli if every morning didn't start off by being incredibly aroused by a sex dream about her best friend.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading some of my Rizzles fics from Fanfiction(dot)net to my account here. Same username over there if you're interested in reading more as I won't be uploading all 40+ Rizzles fanfics.

_"Maura, does it not concern you even slightly that there are only half a dozen people here?" I asked as I looked around the near empty cinema._

_Maura dropped her bottom lip as she joined me to glance the cinema. "There are eight people here, Jane. It is_ _nice to see everyone partnered although there is a lot of benefits to watching a movie by one's self, it can be very relaxing and allows no room for distraction."_

_"How do you get me to do things like this with you?"_

_"Go to a cinema?" Maura's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. She was at her cutest when confused. "Best friends often go to the cinema together."_

_"Yes, they do, but I" I emphasised as I pointed to myself with the thumb on my right hand. "Have never gone to the cinema with anyone to watch a movie that I have absolutely no interest in."_

_"You don't have to be here, Jane. I can reimburse you for the ticket." Maura looked to the popcorn in my hand. "And all the unhealthy snacks you insisted on having."_

_"Popcorn is healthy!"_

_"With that amount of butter on it, I guarantee you it is not."_

_"And yet that won't stop you from eating it, will it?" I raised my eyebrow while a smirk played on my lips._

_"Shhh, the movie is about to start!" Maura swatted her left hand in my direction as she focused on the big screen in front of her._

_"The things I do for you, Maura Isles." I muttered to myself before shoving a handful of overly buttered popcorn inside my mouth. It was going to be a very long night._

* * *

_"Who goes to a cinema to read a movie?!" I groaned, admittedly, I am a very impatient person._

_"Shh!"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, did me talking interrupt your film reading?!"_

_"Jaaaaane!" Maura whined. "If you are that bored then please, be my guest and have a sleep, I will wake you when the movie is finished."_

_"Fine, but don't you dare wake me until it's finished!" I huffed and sank lower into my slightly uncomfortable chair. I closed my eyes and soon my body relaxed. The movie becoming nothing more than background noise. Ah, peace at last._

* * *

_"The shit?!" I jumped up at the loud noise that suddenly surrounded me. I soon realized the sound had come from the movie and had rudely interrupted my peaceful sleep._

_"It was on the movie, Jane."_

_"Really, Maura? Here I was thinking Boston was under attack." I spoke my words with sarcasm in true Jane Rizzoli style._

_Maura rolled her eyes at me and re-focused her attention to the movie._

_I turned on my side and faced Maura. My eyes roamed my best friend's body. From the top of her head to her knee caps, the dark cinema not allowing enough light to see more. Maura was dressed in a canary yellow blouse with a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail._

_"You're beautiful." The words left my throat before I had the chance to swallow them._

_Maura turned her head to the side "Thank you." Her face blushed a deep red; and I take my earlier statement back, blushing Maura was cuter than confused Maura. Hands down._

_I smiled and pulled myself into a seated position, this damn chair is so uncomfortable that I may as well be sitting on a pile of bricks. Crossing my left leg over my right, I prayed for comfort._

_The movie was no more interesting than 10 minutes ago and that was making the uncomfortable chair somewhat more uncomfortable, if that was even possible. I suddenly found my eyes moving in the direction of Maura. Maybe I could just stare at her rather than watching this shit excuse of a movie?_

_Maura uncrossed her legs and placed her right leg on the floor next to her left leg and relaxed them; allowing them to spread open just a little. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and without any control over my actions; my tongue slipped out and licked my lips._

_I could see Maura's breathing become rapid as she gripped down on the arm rest by her side. She opened her mouth to speak. "Touch me."_

_My heart began to race. It was running in the fucking Olympics, I was certain. Move over Usain Bolt, here comes my heart. I swear to god my hand had a mind of its own because before I registered what was happening, my fingers were working to unbutton Maura's skirt and unzip the zipper. My mouth was dry as I tried to swallow, but that wasn't stopping my actions as I maneuverered my fingers down to the edge of Maura's panties where I was greeted with silk. I slowly ran my fingers back and forth along the panty line._

_"Touch me." Maura whispered again._

_"Patience." I whispered in reply as I flipped back the armrest that lay between me and the woman I so desperately wanted to touch. "Just watch the movie, Maur." I breathed into her earlobe before I gently sucked and bit down on it. My stomach flipped as I heard her breath hitch; I was now sucking at the pulse point on my best friends' neck. I felt her arch her center into my hand and if I'm not mistaken, I could feel dampness against my palm._

_I traced my tongue from Maura's pulse point until I reached her mouth. Fuck. I could feel myself grow wetter the moment my tongue met with her equally eager tongue for the very first time. I began to work my hand inside of silky underwear, my tongue danced along with Maura's as my fingers slid down the length of Maura's very wet slit. She was drenched._

_I worked my fingers up and down Maura's labia and I occasionally touched base with her clit, and by the 4th time my fingertips connected with her clit, I felt Maura tense and the nub became a hardened pearl under the pressure of my touch. I groaned into Maura's mouth as I eased two of my fingers inside of her. Her juices felt fucking amazing as they surrounded the length of my fingers. I began to pump my long lanky fingers in and out of Maura's warm pussy as my mouth swallowed every single moan and whimper that was being released from Maura's mouth._

_The burning pain that was felt in my upper arm was worth it as every time I thrust inside of Maura, she bucked her hips back in response and ground her hips harder into my fingers. I pulled my two fingers out and soaked up a third before I plunged all three into her even tighter pussy. I allowed no time for her to adjust as I moved in and out with forceful repetition. A part of me worried I was hurting her but that was quickly pushed aside as she held onto my wrist and forced my fingers to go deeper inside of her._

_She felt fucking incredible around my three digits as they slid in and out of her wet hole, and never in my life had I been so turned on. I reluctantly pulled away from her lips and looked around and made sure no one had caught on to what we were doing - and I found myself really thankful that there were only eight of us in the entire cinema and no one was sitting remotely close to us at the back of the room. My focus returned to my beautiful best friend who I was currently fucking for the first - her eyes were closed and her right hand was roughly kneading her right breast. Oh how jealous I felt until I remembered that it was indeed my hand pumping in and out of Maura; causing her such pleasure._

_I felt Maura's insides clench around my three fingers and I knew she was terribly close. My thumb reached out and circled her clit in matching speed. I looked to Maura who had her head thrown back and her bottom lip in between her teeth as her hips bucked rapidly against my hand; the seat she was sitting on was moving back and forth, helping us both with movement._

_A loud moan escaped her beautiful lips. "Oh-h-h my-y godddddddd" She moaned loud enough for me to hear, and that moan alone made my own pussy throb wildly._

_As I felt my fingers being released from the vice-like grip, I gently removed them and brought the three digits into my mouth and looked Maura in the eye as I licked her delicious juices and tasted my best friend for the very first time._

* * *

Jane woke to the annoying sound of a very loud alarm clock ringing throughout the room. She reached over and lazily slapped the snooze button. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the roof and sighed. Yet another morning waking up in Maura's bed after having a little too much to drink the night before. Her eyebrows furrowed, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had spent the night in Maura's spare room. It had become a natural thing to spend the night in Maura's bedroom, sharing the same bed as her best friend.

Guilt rushed through Jane's mind as she began to remember the details of another sex dream involving Maura. She cursed herself as she slid her hand down her pants and felt how incredibly wet she was.

"Fantastic." Jane mumbled. "You fucking pervert."

Leaning up on her elbows, Jane looked around the room before she moved to the edge of the bed and slid off. As she approached the bathroom door, she heard the shower running. And that could only mean one thing.

Maura Isles, her best friend, the person she had been having intense sex dreams about; was currently naked, wet and in the shower.

**The End.**


End file.
